1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, a control apparatus, and operating methods thereof, and more particularly, to a control apparatus including a display unit, a display apparatus that may be efficiently controlled using the control apparatus, and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image viewable to a user. For example, in the past, a television (TV) apparatus, which is an example of the display apparatus, functioned only to uni-directionally receive a broadcasting signal broadcast from a broadcasting station and to display a broadcasting image. However, recently, TV apparatuses have not only a function of outputting a broadcasting image transmitted from a broadcasting station but also a function of outputting various types of image content. Also, due to developments in display apparatuses, various types of control apparatuses capable of remotely controlling the display apparatuses have been developed. However, when different types of control apparatuses may be used to control a display apparatus, a method of controlling the display apparatus may be problematic.